A Wolf for the Doctor
by sparklingliza
Summary: The Doctor never imagined this as a possibility, never pictured that he would be here again. The Doctor in the Tarids, with Rose Tyler as it should be, but never this way. He has a new life, new companions, and now a new Rose. "A clone for her is good enough, but you are too good for it yourself Doctor?" The Doctor, a Time Lord clone of Rose, and the Ponds against the universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy and review! Let me know what you think!**

"Come along Ponds." He said as he walked out into the dark street. Rory and Amy followed after him. Amy noted the strange street lights that lined the road, this wasn't Earth, she knew that much at least.

"Doctor, where are we?" Rory asked as he shoved his hands further in his pockets, it was cold enough that he could see his breath.

"Well, I set the Tardis for eighteenth century America; I owe Ben a trip or two."

"Ben?" Amy caught up to the Doctor looping her arm in his.

"Yes Benny Franklin."

"Well this isn't Colonial America Doctor." Rory said from behind him. A large black tank zoomed forward, stopping directly in front of them.

"Yes, I'm gathering that." The back of the tank opened and three men in uniform filed out.

"The Doctor and the Ponds?" The man in front said.

The Doctor nodded, "And you are…?"

"Polax. Please come with us Doctor."

"Come with you where?" Rory asked. A loud scream was heard behind them. They turned around to see a woman completely in white walking down the street screaming as she clutched her side in pain.

"Get in the tank, now." Polax said his face filled with fear. The solider pulled out a gun and aimed it at the woman.

"What are you doing?" Amy said directly to Polax, "they're dying."

"Yes, I know. Get in the tank now."

"Why they need help!" Amy said moving towards where the girl was walking. The Doctor grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Amy, Rory listen to the man, get in the tank." The women let out another blood curdling scream. The woman was starting to come into view.

"Amy…it's you." Rory said, noticing the face of the woman.

"No, no it's not Rory. It's…you."

"Get in the tank now." Polax said one final time. Rory grabbed Amy's hand and pulled her into the back of the tank leaving Polax and the Doctor on the street.

"Who do you see?" The Doctor said looking at Polax.

"I see my daughter, and you Doctor?" They were the only two left on the street now, the other men having filed into the tank with the Ponds.

"That's…that's not important," the Doctor had known who she was from the first scream. "What is that?"

"It's...it's a trandium."

"Really? Where are we?" the Doctor asked still only glancing to see how close the women was getting, refusing to look at her for more than a few seconds.

"Halidin, the third moon of Gedium."

"We're on Halidin?"

"Yes," Polax said walking with the Doctor into the tank. "The Trandium's been here for three orbits."

"How did you know who we were?" Rory asked as the back of the Tank closed.

"Rory…we're on Halidin, it's the moon of knowledge," Rory raised his eyebrows looking confused. "They have seers here. The greatest seers this side of Poosh." Rory shrugged not doubting what the Doctor said.

"Our seers said that you we're the one to remove the Trandium Doctor." Polax said hitting a button opening the back of the tank up again. They we're in front of the Tardis. "We will watch your Ponds for you."

"Right, we'll if it's prophesied." The Doctor stepped out of the Tank and into the Tardis. "I'll be right back." The Tardis disappeared and then reappeared. The Doctor stepped back out. "Right, do you want to see it before I take it back to Trandom?"

Polax nodded and walked from the tank to the Tardis. There was a large glass cage. In it was the woman. Rory bent down in front of the cage. "Amy, it looks like you."

"It does that, it reveals the thing that you hold dearest in your heart," the Doctor said quietly.

"What…what's so dangerous about it?" Amy asked looking away from the cage and back to the time lord.

"It drives its victims insane, consuming the pain it causes them." The Doctor said not looking at the cage like the others were.

"Doctor who…who do you see?" Amy asked, noticing how cold the Doctor was acting.

"Polax, may I return it now?" The time lord asked and the solider nodded.

"I must ensure that you do what you say, would you be willing to take me back after the delivery?" The Doctor nodded and put the coordinates into the console. The Tardis landed.

"Rory help me, quickly." The Doctor and Rory pushed the glass case out of the Tardis and into what looked like a forest. Amy and Polax watched them cautiously from inside of the Tardis. "All right back into the Tardis," the two men walked back in and shut the doors. The Doctor pulled out a remote and hit the button that opened the cage on the other side of the Tardis doors.


	2. Chapter 2

When they arrived back in Halidin Polax insisted that the Doctor come and see the seers. He refused at first but gave in eventually when Polax refused to leave the Tardis if the time lord didn't promise to see them.

The seers looked like older versions of Polax. The Doctor explained to Amy and Rory that a large majority of the planet were clones. "Doctor sit." He complied and was followed by the Ponds. "Doctor," the seer in the front breathed, "we thank you more than anything for doing what you did. You know more than most how taxing a Trandium is to a population of those with the gift of knowledge. We will reward you for your effort."

"Oh, no thanks necessary really took about two minutes and a glass box." He smiled coolly propping his feet up onto the table. The seer's face became more serious.

"Do not lie to us Doctor, we know who you saw. We know what pain it causes you when you think of her."

"Uh…well, uh…yes."

"Doctor for removing what caused us our greatest pain we give you your greatest desire." The Doctor dropped his feet back down to the floor and leaned forward in his chair, a large grin on his face.

"And what's that then."

"Bring the wolf," the seer said turning to the man behind him. The man nodded and walked out of the room.

"The wolf?" Rory asked turning to Amy who shook her head, completely lost. The Doctor's grin was gone now.

"What have you done?" He asked anger in his tone.

"You know just as well as we do what we have done. The last thing she remembers is the moment after you escaped your last regeneration, before your own clone existed.

"I…I can't sh—"

"A clone for her is good enough, but you are too good for it yourself Doctor?"

"I never said that, it's just…"

"We have genetically modified her life span to match your own. She will live as long as you do."

"She's not human then?" The Doctor said standing up now.

"I thought it was a wolf," Amy whispered into Rory's ear, he shrugged back at her, being just as confused as his fiancé.

"Oh no, she is human, but part time lord. We used some DNA that we have been keeping for centuries. She is very unique, a very special gift from our planet." The Doctor opened his mouth to say something but closed it as soon as a man walked in.

He was holding an unconscious girl, who looked at most twenty five, in his arms. Once he brought her in Amy watched the Doctor's body stiffen. He couldn't stop looking at the girl. "I can't take her with me."

"You would rather she live here for her life? With the memories she has? She will think you abandoned her here. She doesn't have any of the gifts of knowledge given to the inhabitants here. She will be exiled." The Doctor placed his hands over his face and let out a stifled cry. "Is this not the greatest desire of your heart? To have you're Rose back? Do you suggest that the seers were wrong? Do you insult such a mighty race that way?" The seer that they had been talking to stood up, eyebrows narrowing.

The Doctor didn't respond to the seer but walked over to where the girl was being carried. He scooped her into his arms and turned back, "we will be leaving now. Amy, Rory let's go."

"You're machine has been moved Doctor, it has been brought in front of the doors," the Doctor nodded and started to walk out. "You are welcome for your wolf Doctor."


	3. Chapter 3

When they got into the Tardis the Doctor didn't stop to debrief his companions. He walked into the console room and directly down one of the many hallways. Amy and Rory trailed after the time lord. "May I ask who that is?" Amy said boldly as they turned down another hallway.

"No you may not," the Doctor said so firmly that it scared her. They stopped in front of a door.

"Where are we?" Rory asked as the Doctor dusted off the keypad in front of him. He punched a number in it and the door slid open. It wasn't what Amy or Rory had expected at all. They had expected it to be a med bay, or a holding cell, or anything but what it was.

They were in a bedroom. It wasn't large, even though the Tardis had more than enough space to make it larger. It had light pink walls and a small queen bed in the middle of it. The Doctor took the girl and laid her down on the bed. Amy walked in slowly behind him while Rory stayed in the doorway.

There was a small desk in the corner lined with several pictures. They were pictures of the girl. In some she was with an older looking woman, someone that looked to be her mother. There were a few of her with a man wearing a leather jacket but several more of her with a man in a pinstripe suit. In all of the pictures she was smiling brightly, but that wasn't what caught Amy's eye. What caught her eye was the way the men were looking at her.

"She used to travel with you." Amy stated, not questioning.

"Yes, she did." He looked down at the unconscious girl and pushed the hair that had fallen in her face behind her ear. Amy gasped as she recognized the look that he was giving the girl.

"This is you then?!" She said grabbing two of the pictures and taking them over to him.

"Yes, two of my past selves," he stood up and pulled a blanket out of the wardrobe in the corner of the room.

"You love her." She stated, again not questioning. The Doctor looked up at the red head.

"Amy, Rory you should leave. I don't want to frighten her when she wakes up." Rory nodded and grabbed Amy's hand.

"Come on Amy." They left letting the door slide shut. Amy looked at Rory who just shook his head in response.

…

Her head was pounding, ringing, and throbbing. She sat up. She was in her room. The last thing she remembered was when they were about to leave the Tardis after being dragged up to the Dalek's ship. She didn't remember how she had gotten back into her room. The pain in her head started to slowly disappear.

She stood up and traced her hand across the desk. Dust, and a lot of it, lined the furniture. She shook her head. It had been years since she had seen the Doctor since being trapped in an alternate world, years since she'd been in her own room. She could feel it though, that she was in the right universe, but something else was off.

Walking over to her mirror she glanced at her reflection, she didn't look any different; she was even wearing the same blue jacket. She didn't notice any injuries or things that would've caused her to be bedridden. She checked for any sign of a head injury or concussion, anything that would cause a lapse in memory.

Shaking her head and noticing no signs of ill health she decided to go and see if the Doctor knew anything. She took her jacket off feeling almost too hot for it. Still in her socks she ventured out into the hallway and stopped immediately. The desktop was different. She knew that he had changed it from time to time before he had met her, but never while she'd been on board.

Why had he changed it? She thought briefly that she wasn't on the right ship, but she knew better than that. This was his Tardis, she could feel it. She let out an uneasy breath and walked down the hallway, praying that this was still the way to the console room.


	4. Chapter 4

She let out a gasp when she finally got to the console room. It was enormous. She edged down the stairs trying to take in everything. It was all so different. She placed her hand down on the console and it let out the same hum it always did, at least the Tardis was happy to see her. Where the other inhabitants of the time machine were she was at a loss for.

She had figured that she wouldn't run into the Doctor until she got to the console but she figured that she would've found Jack or her mum or someone on the way there. She was about to let out a cry for the time lord when she noticed someone staring at her wide eyed.

…

Amy's heart was beating faster than the beat of her music. She pulled the head phones out of her ears and tried to say something, anything really. All she could do was stare at the blonde that walked around the floor above her. The girl looked down and spotted Amy immediately.

They held eye contact for several moments before the Rose smiled down at her, confusion still written on her face. Amy shook her head, waking up from her shock. "DOCTOR!" Amy yelled as she slowly climbed the stairs. She was feet away from Rose now, soaking in every detail that she had missed when she had first seen the girl.

She was beautiful, prettier awake than when she was asleep. "Hello, I'm Rose. I'm missing something aren't I?"

"DOCTOR!" Amy yelled again, not knowing how to respond to the blonde.

"Quite a pair of lungs you got there." Rose stated as Amy realized that she hadn't answered her.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Amy Pond." They heard footsteps from the stairs and both women turned to look. Rory ran up the stairs, the look of curiosity turning into a look of shock and confusion. "Oh, and that's my fiancé Rory."

"Uh…DOCTOR!" Rory yelled he tore his eyes away from Rose to share a look with Amy, a look that Rose noticed.

"Right probably a good thing to call him. I'm defiantly in the dark on a few things." Rose said rubbing her arm with her hand. This wasn't what she had expected to find. She had expected to find that she had fainted or something and that the Doctor had changed the desktop while she had been briefly unconscious (with some convincing of her mother or Donna).

…

He could never get much work done when he had to Ponds on board. He was halfway done reorganizing the library when he heard Amy's first yell. He let out a sigh and looked down at the large piles of books surrounding him. He had to wade his way out of these stacks before he could even get to the door. He'd finish the pile he was working on and then go see what was wrong.

Amy let out another scream. Five more books then he'd go. He heard Rory's yell and it made his heart jump. He shoved the books out of his way knocking several stacks over as he did so. Rory never yelled for him when they were in the Tardis. Amy would whenever she wanted her laptop fixed or wanted someone to watch reality TV with (which Rory refused to do).

If Rory was yelling for him it was important. He was cursing himself for leaving so many stacks of books in the way of the door. He would have to reorganize half of them after knocking them over. He was running down the hallway, the thuds of his boots echoed throughout the halls.

…

She rocked back and forth awkwardly on her feet. They were staring at her, the red head and the blond. They were staring at her like she was an alien they'd never seen before. They didn't try and make small talk with her, the few words they had exchanged had been awkward and forced. They had exchanged names and nothing much more.

They were waiting for the Doctor now and she prayed that he would hurry up. She heard the footsteps and her heart started to beat faster than it had before. She turned behind her to see who the footsteps belonged to.

A man jogged up the stairs and came to a halt in front of her. She had expected her Doctor, a man in a pin stripe suit and trainers, not the man standing in front of her with suspenders and a bow tie.

He couldn't breathe. He tried to remember how but all that came to him was useless in this situation. There she was. Alive, breathing, healthy, Rose.

"Hello," she smiled at him, making his hearts beat ways that they haven't done in years.

"Hello," he said back, a grin was growing on his own face.

"Do…do you know where the Doctor is? I'm Rose by the way." His grin dropped.


	5. Chapter 5

**Before y'all start reading this chapter I just wanted to post why I have such short chapters. I write the short chapters so that I can post them more often. If they were longer I'd be posting a lot less frequently then I have been. Thanks for so understanding!**

* * *

He felt both of his hearts drop to the bottom of his stomach. He should've prepared for this; he should've planned for her not recognizing him. "Rose," Amy whispered behind her. Rose turned around and looked at the red head, eyebrows raise. "Rose, that's the Doctor."

Roses eyes grew large as she turned back to look at the Doctor. "Okay, yeah definitely missing a few things." She backed up until she was sitting down on the jump seat. Her mind was running faster than she could come up with possible scenarios. When Amy had told her that the man in front of her was the Doctor, her heart had stopped. She had no doubt now that he was the Doctor. If his dress sense wasn't enough to tell her who he was she could just tell by the way he was looking at her. That was the Doctor, there was no doubting that.

He couldn't stop staring at her. The way her hair fell in front of her face, the way her light brown eyes glanced around the Tardis, and the way she looked at him, oh the way she looked at him. He edged forward until he was in front of her. Crouching down he looked into her eyes. "Rose."

She smiled at him, confusion and sadness in her eyes. "Doctor," he reached up and cupped her face in his hand. She reached down and touched his face, running her hand slowly down his face. "Doctor, what happened?"

He had forgotten how she had gotten here, the things that he had to tell her, about who she was…what she was. This wasn't Rose, he had to remember that…but looking at her, this small pink and yellow girl…he forgot all of that. "Rose I…Oh Rose." He stood up taking her with him, clutching her small body with his.

It was so different now, holding her, with this new body, but it was all the same as well. "Rose, do you want to go for a walk?" She nodded as he walked over to the Tardis hitting several buttons and levers. The Tardis let out its familiar sound and landed. The Doctor led Rose out by her hand leaving Rory and Amy alone in the console.

"Well, that was different." Rory said as he looked over as Amy.

"I was right though." Amy said grinning over at Rory.

"Right about what?"

"He loves her, clone or no clone."

…

"Is this Scotland?" She asked as they stepped out. He nodded.

"The last time we were here we ending up fighting a werewolf." She smiled at him, her tongue sticking out of the gap between her teeth. He had missed that smile.

"I remember…we were oooot and abooot and—."

"No, don't do that." He smiled and looked at her.

"I'm more fully dressed this time. Well except for the feet." They both looked down to see Rose's socks.

"Oh, I didn't notice. Hold on." He turned around and stuck his head back into the Tardis. Rory and Amy were still where he had left them, huddled next to the console, probably gossiping about him. "Pond, throw me your shoes."

Amy looked up at him, "what?"

"Toss me your shoes, I need to barrow them." She shrugged and slid her boots off. She walked over to the Doctor and placed the shoes in his hands.

"Don't lose these, like you did the last time you used my shoes." He nodded and turned to leave. "Good luck raggedy man."

"Right here you go." He held the shoes out to Rose.

"You sure…uh…Amy….is okay if I barrow these?" She took the boots hesitantly.

"As long as you don't incinerate them like I did the last time I took her shoes, you'll be fine."

"You incinerated her shoes?" She slid the boots on and tightened up the laces. They were a little big for her but she wasn't going to complain.

"Well I had to use someone's shoes and I couldn't use mine own."

"Of course," she said smiling at him, "you always did love your shoes. Except when you had your leather jacket, that was your favorite."

"Oh yeah that was a fantastic jacket." They were further away from the Tardis when the wind started to pick up. Rose shivered and regretted leaving her own leather jacket back in the police box. "You're cold."

"Oh no it's fine, just talking about jackets makes me miss mine a little, that's all." He slid off his tweed jacket without hesitation and put it over her shoulders. "Oh no, Doctor don't. You'll get cold."

"Nah, I have longer sleeves than you, I'll be fine."

"Doctor, what happened?"

"What do you mean?" he sat down in the grass on the top of the hill that they'd been walking up, and looked down at everything that was surrounding them, the Tardis noticeable in the distance.

"You know exactly what I mean Doctor. What happened?" He took a deep breath.


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy New Year everyone! Please review!**

* * *

"Excuse me?" she said after he told her what she was.

"You're a clone."

"I am not a clone, I'm me, I can't be a clone," he shook his head and looked up at her, "don't look at me like that, I'm not a clone. If I was a clone how would I know what my mum's birthday is and that my next door neighbor's cat is named George."

"You have the same memories as her, but no you've never actually seen Jackie Tyler before or George the cat for that matter."

"Yes I have. I know I have, where am I then?"

"You're in Scotland."

"No, not me, me, but the uh…the first me,"

"Oh right. Well this is where it gets complicated. You know how I put all of my regeneration energy into that spare hand I had?" She nodded listening. "Right well Donna touched it as she was about to die in the Tardis…I'll uh give you more of that story later…and my hand with all of the energy it had, well it formed a metacrisis clone of me, that was part human, that part that aged specifically. Well, anyway after we finished everything I took Rose and the clone and dropped them off with Jackie in Pete's world, so that she could live a happy life with someone that would grow old with her."

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Rose said standing up and turning to look at him.

"Well, you…err…she couldn't stay with me for her whole life, she needed to be happy and I didn't want to risk her life anymore than I already had."

"She would've been happy with you and I uh…she wouldn't care risking her life, as long as it was with you. What are you going to do? Find another alternate universe with another clone of yourself and drop me off there too?" He stood up so that she was next to her and placed his hand gently on her shoulder.

"Rose, this version of yourself…I didn't tell you but its part time lord. A very very very small part, but it's the ageing part and I suppose the regeneration part as well, but I don't want to go into that. But the reason I left the other you on that beach with the other me was that I didn't want to watch her grow old and die without ever living the life she was meant to live, where she could fall in love, have a family, grow old, live a real life. I don't have to do that with you, you can stay forever if you'd like."

"But I'm not her. I'm not Rose." He pulled her into him, so that she could hear the beating of his hearts.

"Rose, you have her memories and you have her heart. Even though there's another version of you running around with another version of me, doesn't mean he's not me and you're not you."

She was silent for several moments. This was never a scenario, never one of the many explanations that ran through her head. She wasn't her; she was a lie to herself. She was about to turn to walk back into the Tardis, wishing to drown herself in a cup of tea when she heard Amy's scream from outside of it.

The Doctor was instantly on his feet, Rose's hand in his as he bolted down the hill dragging her with him. They could see the Tardis more clearly now as it started to fade, disappearing from them to go to a new place. "No, no, no, no, no!" The Doctor said under his breath as they ran towards the doors.

` The doors were flung open as a nervous looking Amy and Rory stood in the door frame. "Doctor!" Amy yelled again. The Tardis was almost gone and they were only feet from the doors. Rose let go of his hand and did something he wouldn't have expected. She made a jump for it, and he followed suit.

When Rose opened her eyes, she let out a laugh. She was lying on the floor of the Tardis, with the Doctor sprawled next to her. "Well, someone has an agenda that she wants to keep." Rose stood up and shot a look at the Tardis console. She turned around and put her hand down, the Doctor grabbed her hand and she pulled him up. "Where's she going so fast?"

"It looks like," the Doctor leaned over looking at the coordinates that were already set, "it's a distress call from London 2010." The Tardis landed with a thud as the Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and walked out of the Tardis doors. Rory looked over at Amy, who let out a laugh.

"Four, three," she held up her fingers counting down, "two, one." The door swung open.

"Ponds, what are you doing! Come on keep up," and the Doctor disappeared out the door again.

"Keep up, cause we're the ones that forget that we still existed," Rory shook his head as he grabbed Amy's hand and followed after the other couple.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's so short, I'm travelling with my family and it's been really hard for me to work on this while on vacation but I figured that I'd post this since I skipped New years eve. Sorry about how short it is again! Thanks, and please, please, please review!**

* * *

"So if I die, I'd regenerate?"  
"Theoretically."  
"So I could be totally different, like…I dunno a man?" She looked over at him cheekily, her tongue yet again sticking out from her teeth.  
"I…uh…I…," he blushed furiously as she let out a giggle, "I like you just the way you are."  
"So this is 2010 eh?"  
"Yes, yes it is." He swung her hand back and forth, her small fingers wrapped in between his.  
"Where do you think the distress call came from?"  
"I don't know, do me a favor Rose," the Doctor said as he spotted the source of the distress call, bobbing its way up and down the street.  
"Uh…sure what is it?"  
"Go buy me a tie."  
"A tie?" She looked up to see that they were in front of a small men's clothes shop.  
"Yes, a bow tie, right now."  
"Right now?"  
"Yes," and he pushed her into the store. He turned around to the Ponds who had just caught up with them. "Help Rose buy me a tie will you? Nothing too plain and don't leave the store until I come and get you."  
"You don't need any more ties Doct—," Amy started before the Doctor shoved them both in after Rose. He turned to look as a man walked up to the Tardis. The man pulled at the doors of the time machine, which refused to budge.  
"You know I always thought that this was just on Earls Court, never noticed this one before," the Doctor said walking up to the familiar man.  
"Uh, yeah, I never noticed this either."  
"Do you need to phone the police? Do you need to barrow a phone?" The Doctor said, enjoying the fact the other man didn't recognize him.  
"No, no I'm good." He shook the doors again.  
"Jack you're going to break the door that way." Jack stopped shaking the door and looked up at the Doctor, eyes widening.  
"You changed again."  
"Was the distress call yours?"  
"You're chin's huge."  
"Was the distress call your call Jack?"  
"Uh, yes, it was…it was a Torchwood distress call though, it wasn't for you."  
"Then why did you come running to the Tardis?"  
"I, I don't know I heard it and I just bolted I guess."  
"Well the Tardis picked it up and thought it was important for some reason, what was the call for?"  
"Did you ever run into Krillitanes Doctor?" He instantly flashed back to when he and Rose had encountered them. They had been in a school and had run into Sarah Jane.  
"Yes, I have."  
"Well they ar—uh…" Jack stopped midsentence his jaw slightly agape as he looked over the Doctors shoulder. The Doctor turned around to see what Jack was staring at. Rose walked out of the store followed closely by Amy and Rory. A small bag in her hand.  
She spotted Jack instantly. Her heart leapt out of her chest. She hadn't seen anyone she recognized in what felt like years, and what she realized had been her who life. She dropped the bag and made a run for it.  
Before he could realize what was happening he had Rose clutched around him. "Jack!" He pulled her back so he could see her.  
"Rose, I thought, I thought you were in the alternate world." The smile she had had instantly disappeared. She let go of him taking a step back.  
"That's…that's a different Rose," she stammered, her cheeks flushing bright red.  
"A different Rose? I don't understand."  
"This, this is a clone of that Rose." The Doctor said shifting awkwardly on his feet.  
"You made a clone of her? That's kinky...and a little, we no a lot, desperate."

Rory turned to look at Amy after he bent down to pick up the bag Rose had dropped, "are you really lost too or is that just me?"  
"No I'm lost too." She said as she assessed Jack.  
"Do you think he'll remember to fill us in at all?"  
"No probably not."


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I didn't get this out last night! I'm on vacation with my parents and we're sharing hotel room and they think it's normal to go to bed at 8. Please review! Thanks!**

* * *

"I hate this," the Doctor spun around in his office chair to look at Rory in the cubical next to him.  
"You wanted to help."  
"I didn't think helping meant inputting numbers." Rory turned to look at him, a frown noticeable on his face.  
"Jack said it would be undercover in an office, and you readily agreed your service and ours as well. You finished your paperwork three hours ago, and I'm only halfway through mine."  
"So, newbies," the man in the cubicle next to the Doctor stuck his head over the barrier. He was a stick of a man with large framed glasses that took up over half of his face. "Are you going to lunch?"  
"Uh...yes," Rory said standing up looking at the clock, glad from any break. He was a nurse and not an accountant for a reason.  
"Oh good, we can all go together, I used to go with Jim and Agnes every day for the past year. It still baffles me that they both got hired by other firms, so quickly. I don't even think either of them were looking for new jobs."  
"Yes, baffling." Rory said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
"Where shall we go out to lunch then Donald?" The Doctor said standing up, rubbing his hands together.  
"How about tacos? I could really go for a taco." Donald said pulling his coat on.

"I think, I'm going to kill that man," Amy said scooping a large scoop of potatoes onto Rose's plate.  
"Don't be too hard on him, the last time we dealt with the Krillitanes they were messing with the food, he just wants to cover all of his bases." Amy huffed and tugged at the hairnet.  
"I just wished he would've made the suggestion to Jack for Rory to be here, not me."  
"Well you've been traveling longer with him than Rory has. He probably thought you'd be able to spot when anything strange came up."  
"Why does Chemcorp even have a cafeteria, no one ever eats here anyway." Rose glanced around her, Amy was right the room was practically empty. Rose glanced down at her watch, her eyes widening.  
"Oh crap," she started shoveling spoonfuls of potatoes into her mouth, "I'm going to be so late!" She finished her food in less than a minute and was running down the hallway a second later, her heels clicking loudly against the floor.

"So, how do you guys like Chemcorp so far? Donald said with half of a taco still in his mouth.  
"It's a bit dull to be honest." The Doctor said sitting down next to Rory on the opposite side of the booth from Donald.  
"Well...how exciting does accounting get really?" Rory's sarcasm was obvious now.  
"The company holds several exciting parties throughout the year. Christmas, Easter, Valentinesday...speaking of which have you seen the bosses new secretary?" As if on cue Jack showed up behind them.  
"Heard of her," Jack slid into the booth next to Donald, an enormous grin on his face, "John here is married to her."  
The Doctor choked on his churro, "you're married to Mr. Argo's new secretary!? The blonde one?"  
"Yeah he is, they've been married for six months now, in fact, he is going up to say hi to her after lunch, you could go with him if you'd like. See the big mans office." Donald's grin grew enormous as Jack stood up, his name being called by the woman behind the counter.  
"Well it's been great, I'm Jack by the way. Nice to meet you!" The Doctor watched as Jack took his food and left. The Doctor now deeply regretted messing with Jack earlier. Donald turned to look at him a large smile on his face.  
"I've always wanted to see Mr. Argo's office."

Rose sat behind her small desk, quickly typing at another one of Mr. Argo's memos. She heard the door open and looked up to see Rory, the Doctor, and a strange man filed into the room. "Hello, how can I hel-," before she realized what was happening the Doctor took three large strides across the room, leaned across her desk and kissed her.  
"Hello love."


	9. Chapter 9

Rose's job was to watch her boss for any suspicious activity. Jack had assigned her this job. Probably because her boss had a reputation of never hiring men. Mr. Argo had left half an hour ago and she just finished the last task he had assigned her to finish.

She stood up and grabbed her bag. She wanted more than anything to take off her heels. She had been running back and forth all day. She walked down the hallway and stepped into the elevator. To her surprise her boss was inside of it."Mr. Argo! I thought you left thirty minutes ago."

"Mmmm no, I had some other work to do. What floor?"

"Uh three please." He raised his eyebrow.

"Do you knew someone on the third floor?"

"Uh yes...my husband works there." She tripped up on the word husband and blushed furiously. Her head was still reeling from what the Doctor had done earlier that day. It had been the last thing she had expected, she wasn't complaining, but it had been extremely unexpected.

"You don't wear a ring." The man stated.

"Uh yeah, I had to get it resized, I lost weight this summer.

"Oh...well here's your floor Ms. Tyler."

"Yeah thanks." She slid out of the elevator. As the door closed she let out a sigh of relief. That man made her more anxious than anyone she ever met. She turned to look at the maze of cubicles, there were at least a hundred here maybe more. She picked the first row and started to look for the Doctor.

...

"Doctor, Amy and I are going to head out." Rory said as the Doctor nodded mid conversation with the woman behind him.

"Good night Ponds," he waved them off and went back to his discussion on the First World War. "I liked the uniforms they wore too Genie, but do you know what I liked the-oh hello Rose."

Rose walked up to them, "you are a difficult man to find."

"Oh who's this then?" Genie asked. Genie was about sixty five with short white hair and a cubicle that smelled strongly of moth balls.

"Oh this is Rose my...uh...my wife." Genie smile grew large.

"Oh she's darling, you two should come have dinner with me and my husband. It would be so nice. What about Sunday night?"

"Oh that sounds just lovely but I don't think-" Rose started but was interrupted by the Doctor.

"We'd love to, Rose will make a cake."

"Brilliant," the woman said clapping her hands together.

"Uh...John can we leave soon my feet are killing me." The Doctor looked down at her shoes.

"Sure, let me just get my bag." He grabbed a suitcase from under his desk, she hadn't even noticed that he had brought that with him. He reached over and took her hand. "Come on love lets go home." She stared at him as they made there way out of the building and down to the parking garage.

"Where's the Tardis?" Rose pulled off her shoes her feet no longer able to handle the pain

"Torchwood has it, come on, this is our car. He pulled out a pair of keys and started to go towards the drivers side of a black car.

"Oh no you don't," Rose grabbed the keys from him, "I drive.

"Rose I wanted to drive!" He said, almost whining.

"No I don't trust your driving," she slid into the drivers seat. The Doctor sat in the passengers seat pouting. "So where are we going?"

"A flat that Jack set up for us."

"Can't we just go back to the Tardis?"

"No, I think Jacks worried about us being followed. Did you see anything today? Anything strange?"

"Argo said he left half an hour before he did. I have no idea what he was doing. Anything with you?"

"I learned Rory hates accounting but nothing more than that. Are you driving barefoot?" He asked turning to her. They were following the GPS that was left in the car to their flat.

"Uh...yes, I couldn't drive in those very well. Do you want the couch or the bed?"

"What?" The Doctor looked over to her.

"In the flat, do you want the couch or the bed. I can take the couch if you'd like."

"No I can sleep on the couch." Rose pulled up to the address the GPS told them. It was in a rougher part of London that she had expected.

"This is it I guess." She pulled into a parking spot and turned the car off. She pulled the keys out of the ignition and looked at the other key. "It says 4D," she climbed out of the car and pulled her shoes back on. They climbed the stairs the four flights to their floor. The Doctor held her hand tightly the entire time, she had started to wonder if he thought they were going to get jumped. Rose put the key into the lock and pushed the door open. "Oh wow, what did you do to annoy Jack so much?"

The flat was two rooms, a bathroom that also doubled as the kitchen and a bedroom that was completely taken up by the bed. "Do you still want the couch?" Rose laughed as the Doctor climbed over the bed to get to the bathroom.

"Well, maybe the tub...uh...never mind." He walked ingot the kitchen/bathroom to find no tub, only a tiny shower tucked into the corner of the room. Rose jumped on the bed, crossing her legs, heels still on. She looked over at him, a grin across her bed.

"I guess, we have to share," she patted the spot next to her on the bed, "love."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, sorry I always have such horrible excuses, but yesterday was my birthday and I really didn't feel like doing anything other than eating cake. So I started my first classes today for this semester. I'm going to try to keep up with this the best that I can but when I miss a day it's because I'm drowning in homework and not because I'm neglecting you guys (this is especially true on Tuesdays and Thursdays). Thanks so much for reading this, it means the world to me! PLEASE REVIEW! (It can be my birthday present! Thanks so much!)**

* * *

"Doctor," Rose walked out of the bathroom wearing a men's t-shirt and pajama bottoms, refusing to wear the night gowns Jack had left for her to wear. "My scar is gone." She walked over to the bed and dropped down onto the worn comforter.

"You have a scar?" He looked up from his book.

"Had a scar."

"Let me see."

"You sure?" He nodded setting his book down. Rose turned around and pulled her shirt up to reveal her lower back. "It used to be," she reached back and touched her bare back, "here." He reached over and traced after her fingers.

"What's it from?" She pulled down the shirt and turned around to look at him.

"From when I was little, I fell off a tree I was climbing."

"You must have been cloned without your scars." She scooted over to her pillow and tucked her knees up to her chest. She had forgotten in all if the excitement of the past day of everything that was going on. Who she was. What she was. Her missing scar was just an obvious reminder of that.  
She wasn't truly Rose Tyler nor was she or ever had been the Bad Wolf. She wanted to cry, but not here, she could never cry with him so close to her, barely inches away. "Rose are you okay?" He asked her.

He hadn't looked away from her back to his book, but was staring at her worriedly."I'm fine, I'm great." She slid under the covers and slid down so she was looking up at the ceiling. The Doctor slid down as well so he was eye level with her.

"Rose, what's wrong?" She looked over at him, her heart sinking into her chest.

"Nothing, I'm great," she looked back up to the ceiling.

"Rose, what's wrong?" She was silent for several minutes as he waited for her to say something.

"I...I forgot."

"Forgot what?"

"I forgot who...what I was. I forgot that I wasn't...me." She reached her hand up to her face and brushed the few tears that started to trail down her face.

"Rose...you're-"

"Don't, please don't try to make it better. You don't know...what...I just...I need to sleep." She trailed off getting quiet. He nodded as she rolled over, her back now facing him.

"Goodnight Rose," he slid his shoes off and pulled his jacket, suspenders, and belt off. He laid back down on the bed and watched her chest slowly rise and fall.  
He wanted so much to fix this, fix her. He wanted an easy solution or any solution.

* * *

Amy rolled over to look at Rory. "You're snoring," She stated. Rory let out a groan and rolled the other way. "Rory, you're snoring, I can't sleep." He let out another moan and pulled himself up.

"What's wrong Amy," he flipped the light on.

"You're snoring."

"I wasn't snoring Amy, what's wrong?" She sat up next to him, letting out a sigh.

"I'm worried about the Doctor."

"Why?"

"I just don't know if he knows how to be happy."

"What?"

"He acts so giddy and excited but before Rose his eyes never lit up the way they do now."

"That's good, it means he's happy right?"

"But that's the thing, he acts like he's treading glass, like he's waiting for the pin to drop, for something to happen." Rory was silent for a moment.

"I don't know Amy maybe he'll learn how to be happy again."

"Yeah I hope so...Rory, could I ask you a favor? Could you go get me some milk?" Rory let out a moan.

"It's all the way across the flat."

"Well it's not my fault it's so huge. Please Rory?"

"Ugh fine."

* * *

She'd never seen him sleep for so long before. But there he was, his shirt had somehow managed to be tossed on the floor in the middle of the night as well as his socks. He was lying on his stomach, one arm hanging off the bed, the other draped across her stomach.

She'd been awake since five, after she had woken up after a nightmare. She didn't want to think about the things she had dreamed about and prayed she wouldn't have to. It was almost seven now, the alarm was going to go off in five minutes. She had just stared at him, watching him.

She had always loved this man. Had always wanted to spend forever with him. She had her chance now, she supposed, but it wasn't the same, it would never be the same.


	11. Chapter 11

**Review!**

* * *

He heard the alarm as he felt Rose slide out of bed and heard her turn the shower on. He couldn't remember the last time he'd slept like that, so soundly. He sat up and stretched his arms out.

He looked down and saw his clothes sprawled across the small strip of the floor. He stood up and collected them as he walked into the kitchen.

He had forgotten that the kitchen and the bathroom were in the same room, still half asleep as he poured out a bowl of Cheerios.  
The shower shut off and Rose climbed out of it in only a towel, her clothes sitting on the counter. He still had his back turned to her as he was pouring a glass of juice. "Doctor," He turned around to see her and then turned back immediately to his juice, his face a bright red. "I need to get dressed."

"Right, sorry, sorry." He gathered his cereal and juice in his hands and hurried out into the bedroom. He sat down on the bed and started to shove spoonfuls of cereal into his mouth, not knowing anything else to do with himself. He glanced into the mirror; his face was still bright red. He didn't know why he'd been so embarrassed.

Rose walked back into the room, wearing a white blouse, black pencil skirt, and hot pink heels with a towel wrapped around her head. "Sorry I kicked you out," she sat down on the bed and removed the towel and started to brush her hair out.

"No, no I'm sorry." She sat her hairbrush down and pulled out a makeup bag.

"You should go get showered, we have to leave in half an hour." She started to put on foundation as he grabbed her bag from her.

"What are you doing?" He started to pick through the bag, his eyebrows rising at what was in it.

"The better question is what are you doing?" He pulled out an eyelash curler and stared at it like it was a dagger or some kind of torture device.

"Why do you wear all of this, you don't need it."

"Go shower!" She took the bag and eyelash curler from him and shoved him off of the bed. He stuck his hands up in the air and retreated to the shower.

* * *

They walked into the building his hand clutched to hers. "I'm going to walk you to your office, is that okay?"

"No, I hate it when you walk me anywhere." He looked over at her concerned, she grinned back at him. "Come on, you can meet Mr. Argo." He swung her arm back and forth as they waited in the elevator.

"What are you doing for lunch?" He looked over to her as the elevator stopped on the last floor.

"No plans, we could go out for lunch, I think Amy gets off at one if you want to go then."

"No, I meant just us." He said as she stepped up to the front desk.

"Oh, yeah that's good too," she smiled at him and then turned to look at the woman staring at them from behind the front desk. "Hey Annie, did Argo get any calls while I was out." The woman pulled out a stack of papers and handed them to her. She looked around Rose so she could get a look at the Doctor.

"Here's his mail and the messages I took this morning. Uh…Rose, who's this?"

"Oh! Sorry, this is my husband John." The Doctor walked up behind her and reached his hand over the table, while placing his other hand around Rose's waist.

"John Tyler, nice to meet you Annie," Annie shook his hand smiling.

"Quite a catch Rose, oh, these came for you." Annie bent down and pulled out a small box.

"Oh thanks."

"A man dropped it off for you, he was very nice." Annie blushed.

"Was his name Jack?" Rose asked and Annie nodded in response. The Doctor shot Rose a look which she shrugged to in response. She led him further back to where her desk was. When they got in the room she checked to see if her boss was there yet. "No Mr. Argo yet," she took a letter opener out of her desk and started to open the package Jack had left for them.

She shook the contents of it out and two rings landed in her hand. The Doctor took them from her and pulled on his and took her hand. "Rose Tyler, with this ring I thee wed." He slid the ring onto her finger, but didn't let go of her hand. He couldn't help just staring at her. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

He leaned forward so he was almost touching her. "Isn't there usually something about kissing the bride here or something?" She said grinning at him, their foreheads now touching.

"Something like that, I think." He reached his hand behind her neck and pulled her the rest of the way to him. She smiled as he kissed her, she couldn't help it. He was kissing her, really, truly kissing her for her and for no other reason.

He could kiss Rose Tyler for the rest of his life without stopping. He made this resolution. He wanted this and nothing else. He wanted Rose forever. He dropped the hand that he was holding with her and put it on her waist pulling her closer to him. He was about to lift her up onto the desk when he heard someone clear their throat. He let go of Rose and backed up immediately.

"So Ms. Tyler I assume this is your husband." Mr. Argo stood in the doorway looking more annoyed than anything else.


	12. Chapter 12

"Mr. Argo hello, I'm John Tyler." He let go of Rose and reached his hand out for him to take it. He looked at the Doctors hand and then back to Rose.  
"Ms. Tyler do you have my mail?" Rose who had been biting her lip nodded and handed the man his stack of letters and messages. "Please call Rogers and push back my appointment with him an hour." He walked into his office and shut the door that separated him from Rose.  
"You just got me in trouble." Rose said looking over to the Doctor. He smiled at her and shrugged.  
"Sorry about that. Is he always like that?"  
"No, that's him being friendly. Don't you have to be in your office in two minutes?" The Doctor glanced over at the wall clock his eyes widening.  
"Ahhh, okay yes can't be late. Don't want to get fired on the second day. Goodbye Rose, I'll see you for lunch." He walked out of the room. "Sorry, I forgot something," he walked back into the room directly to her. He grabbed her by the waist picking her up and setting her on the desk. He then kissed her. After a few seconds he pulled back. "Right, going to be really late now," and with that he was gone.

He spun around in his chair. He had finished his work and Rory's work in less than an hour. Rory watched eyebrows raised. "What's wrong, why are you so anxious?"  
"Anxious, I'm not anxious." He stopped spinning around in his chair, strumming his fingers against the desk.  
"You're anxious." Rory stated again.  
"I'm not...ugh...Rory, can I tell you something?" Rory nodded. The Doctor rolled across the isle that separated their cubicles. "Rory, I did something. Something I shouldn't have done."  
"What did you do?"  
"I...kissed Rose." The worry on Rory's face disappeared. "I know I saw that."  
"No Rory, I really kissed her. It was just the two of us and I kissed her...twice."  
"And that's so bad because..."  
"Because I really, really, really like her."  
"I'm not catching why this is so bad." The Doctor let out a moan and pushed himself back across the isle.  
"I feel like she'd be upset with me."  
"Who?"  
"Rose."  
"Why would she be upset with you? Didn't she kiss you back?"  
"No, no, no, no not that Rose the first Rose."  
"Oh," Rory said realizing what the Doctor was going through. Rory thought for a moment. "You left the first Rose with a human version of you, was she happy?"  
The Doctor looked up at him. "Yeah, I think so."  
"So do you think she'd be mad if you were happy too?"  
"Hmm, okay. I'll see what you're saying."  
"Doctor, you're allowed to be happy."

Amy scooped some potatoes onto a mans plate. The man was in mid conversation with the woman next to him. It was something Amy had grown used to, people forgetting that she was there.  
"When do you think it will all be finished?"  
"A month."  
"A month! I don't know how long I can stand looking so...human."  
"Well Argo said a month and a half but we're moving a lot faster than that. The connections here are good but it will take a lot longer than a few days to take all of that data."  
"Four ten." Amy said as the man looked up at her. He pulled the money out and paid her. The woman followed suit.

"Mr. Argo, I'm off for lunch do you want me to pick anything up for you?" Rose said picking up her jacket and walking over to the door. "Mr. Argo?" She knocked lightly on the door and it opened slightly. She peered inside looking for her boss.  
She walked in to see that his desk was empty and where the wall behind it had been there was now an open passage way.  
"Rose," she heard the Doctor come over to her desk from behind her.  
She walked out of the room and closed the door as soon as she heard voices coming from the passageway. "Come on let's go." She grabbed him and pulled him along with her, "hurry."

"So Rory, do you have any women in your life?" Donald asked as the men pulled on their jackets to leave.  
"Rory! Rory!" Amy yelled running down the hallway to his cubicle, still in her uniform and hairnet, ladle in hand. "I need the Doctor where is he!"  
"Right, Donald this is Amy." Amy stuck her hand out for Donald to shake. She pulled her hand back, removed the glove off of it and then reached out for Donald's hand again. Rory now held Amy's ladle in hand after she had shoved it at him, "Amy's my fiancé."


	13. Chapter 13

"Why do you keep staring at me?" She asked looking up at him.  
"You just surprise me." She smiled at him and then let out a laugh.  
"What do you mean?" She scooped a mouthful of chow mien into her mouth.  
"Jack refused to let me know where the Tardis was let alone let me barrow it for lunch."  
"I wanted Chinese food."  
"They have Chinese restaurants in London."  
"Hmmm...those don't count. I wanted this." She pointed the chopsticks in her hands down at the takeout container.  
They were sitting on the floor of the Tardis leaning their backs against the console their legs crossed. Rose reached over and fished a piece of broccoli from the Doctors container. The Doctor reached over in response to grab some of her noodles and she slapped his hand away and shook her head. "So you can take mine but I can't take yours?" She nodded taking another piece of broccoli. "This isn't even real Chinese food. It's from a restaurant in San Francisco."  
"I didn't say it was real Chinese just my favorite Chinese." She finished her noodles and pulled a fortune cookie out of the brown bag the food had come in. She cracked it in half with the Doctor watching her. "You will solve an important problem in your life," she read, "good maybe it means will figure out what's really going on. What about yours what does it say?"  
He pulled the other fortune cookie out of the bag and cracked it open after setting his beef and broccoli on the floor next to him. "You will find something important that you have lost. Hmmm wonder what that could mean."  
"That's rubbish," Rose stated.  
"Rubbish? What do you mean?"  
"It's a rubbish fortune cause it already came true."  
"It did? Did you find the second library?!"  
"What? No, I meant me, you lost me, and here I am again. Just like it used to be." She grabbed his hand and smile at him as he tossed his broken cookie into his mouth.  
"Not really the same though." He stated with a soft smile.  
"Yeah...different you...different me.." They were both silent for several minutes until Rose spoke up again, "same us though."  
He smiled over at her squeezing her hand, "same us."  
"Although...a lot more kissing then old us used to do."  
"Yes, that's has gone up exponentially." He lifted his free hand up to rub the back of his neck.  
"Is that good...?" Rose asked after another awkward silence.  
"I mean we are married," the Doctor said flashing her a grin, "aren't married couples supposed to kiss?" He leaned over to her and pecked her lips.  
She smiled back at him and then stood up, stretching her hand down to help him up. "Come on, we still have work to do. Can't spend all day in the Tardis kissing." The Doctor raised his eyebrows with a cheeky grin, "okay so we can technically spend all day in the Tardis but that doesn't mean we should," he smiled at her again just before he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into him.

* * *

"I think I've got an infected fingernail." Donald stated as they made their way back to their cubicles.  
"Let me see it," Rory stated, Donald showed him his finger and Rory nodded in response, "yes it's definitely infected."  
"How do you know?"  
"I'm a nurse," Donald shot him a confused look before Rory realized his mistake, "I mean I was a nurse. Switched careers." They reached their cubicles and Rory was surprised to the Doctor sitting in his desk. "John! You're back already? I thought you went out to lunch with Rose."  
"I did," the Doctor stated as he pulled apart one of his pens and then built it back together again and again. "We were only gone for half an hour."  
"Is that it?" Donald said sitting down in his chair.  
"Oh it wasn't bad, felt like a lot longer than that."

* * *

"Ms. Tyler can you please come in here." Argos voice stated coming from the intercom in her desk phone.  
"Yes, I'll be right in." She replied and stood up. When she walked into the room she was relived to find out that the wall was back where it was meant to be.  
"Ms. Tyler I have a very important job I need you to complete." Argo stated from behind his desk. "I need you to take this file down to the sixth floor and give it to Mr. Hughes. Under no circumstances must you go past the front desk or look at what is in the file. Both are strictly confidential. Do you understand Ms. Tyler?" Rose nodded accepting the file.  
She walked out of the room quickly file clutched against her chest. She needed to find somewhere private between here and the sixth floor where she could read this file.


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't know why this wasn't working earlier today when I first published it but here it is again. Hopefully it works this time**.

* * *

She was drowning. A dark blue liquid surrounded her, it wasn't water, she knew that much. She tried to rip the tubes that were attached to her stomach out but they wouldn't budge. She tried to swim up to escape where ever she was. Finding that up was a useless direction as the tubing was holding her in place her she started to bang on the glass walls that surrounded her. She tried to scream but the blue liquid was quickly filling into her mouth and lungs.

* * *

"Rose! Rose! Wake up!" He shook her as she screamed in her sleep. He couldn't get her to wake up and it was terrifying him. "ROSE!" She let out another scream as she started to pound her fists against his chest.

* * *

She kept pounding on the glass until she heard it crack. She thrust her entire body into it and it broke. The liquid as well as her spilled out onto the floor. She stood up her feet trembling. She gripped the tubes that were protruding from her stomach and pulled at them with all of her strength. She screamed at the immense pain, collapsing on the broken wet glass.

* * *

"Tell me what to do!" The Doctor yelled into the phone.

"I…I don't know Doctor. She might be having a night terror. I don't kno—," Rory stopped when he heard Rose's scream. He had heard plenty of screams in his life from both working in a hospital and traveling with the Doctor but he had never heard anything that fit the term 'blood curdling scream' quite as well as what he had just heard.

"TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

"Nothing, you're not supposed to do anything." Rory said quietly on the other line of the phone.

"What do you mean!?" The Doctor was obvious distressed his voice quivering over the phone line.

"When someone is having a night terror you're supposed to leave them, let them wake up naturally. If you want to do what's best for Rose…you have to let her get through this on her own." The phone went dead. Amy looked up at him, her eyes wide with fear.

"Is he going to be alright?" she asked, clutching her pillow tightly in her lap.

"He's not the one I'm worried about."

* * *

She jumped when she felt a pair of hands place a sheet around her shoulders. She turned around to see him. He was the way she remembered him, tall, hair that stood straight up, and a pin striped suit. Emotions flooded into her, hope, confusion, love. "Stand up Rose." Griping the sheet tightly she stood up and fell forward into his arms.

"I've missed you." Her head rested against his shoulder.

"I haven't missed you. I will never miss you."

"What?" She pulled away from her, her voice shaking her and almost inaudible.

"Rose I left you behind and I never looked back. I'm glad that I left you behind, I will never miss you." She took a step back away from him as he reached out and pushed her. She let out another scream as she fell. She fell for what seemed like hours until she landed into the same liquid she had been in earlier. She felt the tubes wrap around her and drag her down as she let out a final scream.

* * *

He had been counting her screams. Fourteen. She screamed again but this time was different than the previous times. She sat bolt straight upright. Her eyes flashed open and darted around the room. When she saw him she let out another scream as she pulled away from him, trying to get as far from him as she could. He grabbed her as she tried to move away. He held her tightly as she tried to resist until she stopped. Her struggle against him turned into the shaking of her shoulders as she sobbed into his chest. He held her as she cried. He had never seen her like this, so broken, so defeated. "Just breath it's okay, I'm here you're safe. Rose it's okay, it was just a dream."

Her heart was beating out of her chest. It wasn't just a dream, not all of it. She knew that. She was a lie. An experiment grown in a dark blue liquid with tubes attached to her stomach. She had recounted her first memory, blurred, distorted, and mixed in with a night mare.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter! Thanks**


	15. Chapter 15

He slid a plate with toast on it over to her. She shook her head and pushed it away. Coffee in hand she continued to stare into space. "Rose, talk to me." He sat down across from her on the table. She glanced up at him. "Rose, please, last night was one of the most terrifying nights in my life, and I've had some really terrifying nights."

She stood up and walked into the other room. She came back a few seconds later phone in hand. "Here, Argo gave me this file, said it was of the utmost importance, strictly confidential. I tried to read it, seems to be code." He took the phone from her, flipping through the pictures.

"Thanks, I'll have the army of lab techs Jack has on hand look into these…What do you want to do today?"

"Don't we have work?"

"It's Saturday, no work today." He looked at her, assessing her as he watched her mind work. He didn't know what happened the night before. All he knew was that she had had a night terror and when she had woken up and seen him she had been terrified. Terrified of him. He had held her as she remained awake for the next six hours. She hadn't slept since she had woken up, which was evident in the shadows under her eyes.

"We…we need groceries."

"Okay great," he stood up forcing happiness, "let's go get some."

* * *

She stood next to him as he pushed the cart down the aisle. "What are you putting in the cart?"

"Fish fingers," she raised her eyebrows as she placed a bag of frozen vegetables in the cart.

"How long are we going to be here, do you think?"

"I don't know, hopefully not too long, why?" She shook her head.

"Just wondering," the moved out of the frozen food section and soon found themselves in the aisle that contained caffeinated beverages. While the Doctor made his way to the tea Rose headed straight to the coffee.

"Rose we have coffee back at the flat."

"Right, we could always use more."

"We have quite a lot of coffee."

"Just stocking up, where do you think they keep the energy drinks." She started to walk away from him when he grabbed her wrist. She jumped and yanked her wrist away from him.

"Why are you afraid of me?"

"I…I don't know what you're talking about." She started to fiddle with the wallet she was holding in her hands.

"Rose, on any other day, we would've walked in here hand and hand. You've been avoiding me. Eye contact and physical touch especially."

"What kind of bread do you want? Whole wheat or white," she moved to walk away from him and he grabbed her by shoulders.

"Rose stop, what happened last night? Why did you scream when you looked at me after you woke up?" Every time she looked at him she saw him as she saw him in her dream. _Rose, I left you behind and I never looked back. I'm glad that I left you behind, I will never miss you. _His words echoed on a loop through her head. She had been terrified when she had first seen the Doctor, when she had woken up, she was still terrified.

"Not here," she said looking up at him. He nodded.

* * *

"My dream last night…" they were sitting at the kitchen table the Doctor on the opposite side from Rose, "it wasn't just a dream. It was a memory, or at least I think it was. Not all of it though, there's parts of it that were completely nightmare, no truth." She was quiet for a couple of minutes, "I was in this giant glass tank, filled with blue liquid. I had tubes attached to my stomach. I was drowning in it. I had to escape, so I started to hit the glass, and it broke. I fell out and you were there. Not this you, the previous version of you. You…you said…uh….you said that you were glad you left me behind, that you would never miss me, that you never looked back. And then you pushed me and I fell. I fell back into the blue liquid and the tubes grabbed me and pulled me back down and that's when I woke up. It was so real Doctor, so horrifically real."

She covered her face with her hands and tried not to cry. She had done far more crying in the past twenty four hours than she had ever wanted to. She felt his hand on her shoulders. She stood up and leaned into him as he held her. "Rose, I will never not miss you. You are and have been since the first day I said run, the one that I love, unconditionally. I didn't get to tell you that on that beach. I love you, this you, just as much as the old you. I will never leave you behind. That is my solemn swear."

"What'd you just say?"

"I'll never leave you behind."

"No not that the other bit."

"That I love you?" He grinned down at her. Without any warning he found Rose's lips on his.


	16. Chapter 16

**Right, life suggestion? Don't get addicted to a TV show when you have like a billion and a half things to do. Sorry this is so late guys! Please forgive me and review. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Jefferson did you find anything about the file that I gave you?" Jack walked up behind one of the many people he had working on it.

"Almost, give me two more seconds to run this algorithm and then…" he typed furiously and then with more effort that Jack really thought was necessary he hit the enter key, "Well, that does not look good."

Jack leaned in, looking over the lab techs shoulder, "how long do we have?"

"It looks like you have a little less than five days until everything goes into effect." Jefferson stated with a gulp.

"Okay, great. Five days, easy." Jack walked away pulling his phone out of his pocket. He hit the third number on his speed dial.

"Hello?" A familiar voice asked from the other end.

"Doctor, I'm coming over. We found out what was on the file."

"Right, we'll be here."

* * *

"Rose, put the coffee down." She looked up from the pot over to him.

"What? Why?"

"That's your nineteenth cup."

"You've been counting my cups of coffee?"

"Yes, you're going to give yourself a heart attack."

"I'll be fine."

"Rose, put the mug down."

"I'm great really." He walked over to her, taking the mug from her.

"You know that I love you," he started and her anger at having her coffee taking away instantly subsided.

"No fair, you can't play that card."

"But I can," he grinned at her, "I love you and if I want you around forever, which I do. I have to make sure you don't kill yourself with a caffeine overdose. Now take these pills with this water," he handed her two light blue pills and a cup filled with water.

"What are they?"

"They'll help with you being tired, promise just take them." She looked at him skeptically and downed the pills. "Good, now go lay down on the bed."

"Why?" She sat the water down, now looking quite concerned.

"Because I gave you some really powerful sleeping pills and I don't want to carry you over there."

"You what!?" She could feel the tiredness rushing over her. She tried to fight it, grabbing the counter behind her firmly.

"You need to sleep. It's past midnight, we have work tomorrow and you barely slept last night. Come on Rose, go to bed."

"I hate you," her body was going limp; it took all of her effort to hold herself up.

"No you don't, gotta love me." He winked at her she went to speak but her body had other ideas. She could no longer hold onto the counter. He caught her as she fell and picked her up bridal style. "I really was hoping that you would've made this easier on me." He carried her over to the bed and laid her down brushing the hair out of her face as she stared daggers at him. "Rose, I had to. I'm sorry. Just remember that if you dream at all, that's all it is…a dream and that I love you."

Her eyes softened right before they closed, seconds later there was a banging on the door. Skirting around the bed the Doctor made his way to the door. He opened it to find an out of breath Jack. "You were supposed to be here hours ago," the Doctor said in a hushed whisper.

"Sorry, had a few…things I had to oversee."

"Things?"

"We just had to back up everything in our database to print copies and power our backup generators to maximum."

"What's in the file?" Jack handed the Doctor a manila envelope.

"See for yourself." The Doctor started to flip through the pages his face growing more and more serious.

"They plan on taking all of the power?"

"That's not all we're worried about." Jack pointed to the last page. "Can they do that?"

"Unfortunately, yes. It's not too hard to download all of the data that Earth has compiled online and then delete it all."

"But why would they want to do that all of that?"

"They don't want the human race to continue to evolve and since it's become so dependent on power and the internet it won't be too hard to send the Earth back into another form of the dark ages."

"It could be worse right, it's not like it's life and death." Jack said trying to be optimist.

"Not for us, but there are millions of hospitals with patients on life support, countless people who need medication that is made in factories, billions of people who don't have any source of food other than what they buy in shops. Earth is an extremely dependent planet and according to these plans even your generators won't last very long."

"It's better than nothing."The Doctor shrugged.

"Why do they need our data?"

"They want it, the knowledge, although sparse compared to other planets still isn't anything to scoff at." Jack nodded and then glanced into the room and noticed Rose passed out on the bed.

"Isn't she a light sleeper, you didn't kill her right?"

"Heavy sleeping pills," and with that Rose let out a scream.


	17. Chapter 17

This is a dream, just a dream. She was going to wake up, it was only a dream. She took short breaths as she lay on the metal table. Multiple men surrounded her, drawing her blood and injecting different substances into her. They thought she wasn't conscious, that she couldn't see them, hear them, feel what they were doing. "The DNA from the original sample has been processed. It is now finished with alterations."

One of the men typed furiously into a machine next to her. She watched in horror as the blood in her body was pulled out, ran through the machine, and then pumped back into her. It was the most pain she had ever felt. She let out a scream but no sound followed. She screamed until her throat could no longer take it and the excruciating pain of having her blood changed was finished. Everything went black.

* * *

"Why is she screaming!?" Jack pushed into the room past the Doctor. He pulled Rose into his arms as she screamed thrashing against him.

"Jack…no just leave her. There's nothing we can do."

"Do you see this?! Do you see her! I'm done with doing what's safe, we're taking her to the Tardis." Jack pulled her into his arms and the Doctor felt hollow, when he had suggested doing nothing Jack had refused. He forgot, he suppose, that he wasn't the only who cared about her. Holding Rose in his arms Jack walked over to the Doctor, "here you carry her, I'll drive."

* * *

The next thing she knew she was on the Tardis. She was still dreaming though. She knew it, she could feel it. She stood up and saw them, all of them. Hesitantly she followed them to the door frame of the Tardis. She saw herself, standing next to another version of the Doctor. "But he's not you," she said, tears forming in her eyes.

"He need's you that's very me." The Doctor closest to her said.

"But it's better than that, though. Don't you see what he's trying to give you? Tell her. Go on." Donna said to the other version of herself.

"I look like him and I think like him. Same memories, same thoughts, same everything. Except I've only got one heart." The Doctor that was closest to the other her stated, that was him, the other Doctor who ran away with the other her. It had been so long since she had related so strongly with anyone, but that Doctor, the human Doctor was exactly what she was. A copy, a copy that would never be the original.

"Which means?" The original Rose asked.

"I'm part human…" he kept talking but as she stood in the doorway of the Tardis her mind reeled. She wanted more than anything to tell herself that it was okay, that the man standing next to her was just as much the Doctor as she was Rose. If her original self couldn't accept a clone of the Doctor, how could the Doctor accept her?

"All right. Both of you, answer me this. When I last stood on this beach, on the worst day of my life, what was the last thing you said to me? Go on, say it." Her other self stated.

"I said Rose Tyler," the time lord replied.

"Yeah, and how was that sentence going to end?"

"Does it need saying?" She wanted to scream at the man in front of her. He wasn't going to tell her. The truth she now knew. Her other self needed to hear it, just as she had needed to her it and he wasn't going to tell her.

"And you, Doctor? What was the end of that sentence?" She watched as Rose kissed the human Doctor after he whispered something into her ear. If she could accept a clone, that means the Doctor could as well, right? She turned to watch Donna walk into the Tardis as well as the time lord. She was about to turn to follow them in when he turned directly at her.

"He'll never want you." The Doctor said, staring straight into her eyes, "you're not really her. You can never be. I'll never miss you." She stood shocked as he reached up and pushed her out of the police box. She fell out onto the sand, the Tardis disappearing from in front of her. She turned to look around her, but she was no longer on the beach but on a cold hard floor.

"Are you sure she won't remember this?" One of the men from earlier asked the other.

"No, her cognitive processes haven't begun yet. We need to test her senses, mental capacity, and pain threshold. We'll start with the latter. Hand me the tools."

* * *

Her screams were turning into pained whimpers by the time they got her into the med bay of the Tardis. "What do we do?" Jack asked looking around at all of the equipment.

"We should scan her brain, see what's causing these. Here help me get her into this." They put her limp body into a long tube surrounded by a silver machine. They pushed her in so that her entire body could be scanned as well as her brain all at once.

"Okay, are you ready?" Jack asked after the Doctor had stopped typing into the machine. He nodded. He went to move to hit the final button when they heard her scream again but this time was different, she was shaking furiously her body thrashing against the tube.

"Get me out! Get me out!" She screamed. She thought she was still dreaming. That she was back doing more experiences, more processes. As the platform she was lying on was pulled out she rolled off of it, running away from it as quickly as possible, her heart beating faster than she thought possible. She saw the two men staring at her in concerned shock.

"Rose, it's okay. You're not asleep anymore." The Doctor said, trying to sooth her. Before he knew what was happening Jack had Rose in his arms, her tears already wetting his shirt. The Doctor walked up behind her, placing her hand on her back. She turned to look at him, fear engulfing her eyes.

"NO! NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!" She yelled turning so that Jack was a barrier in between them. "Don't touch me." She whispered over and over again until it became inaudible, her crying become louder than the words.

* * *

**I know this is super long, but I thought you guys deserved it and I kinda got absorbed into it. Please review! It really is the thing that keeps going, when it comes to writing. Thanks guys!**


	18. Chapter 18

He sat in one of the large arm chairs he kept in the library. He had restarted rearranging the books in the library as soon as Jack had sent him out. He had finished an hour ago and was now strumming his fingers anxiously against the arm of his chair. He tried working on the time machine, reading a book, even re-rearranging the library. He was trying anything to stop his mind for replaying what had gone on a few hours previous in the med bay.

She had yelled at him, yelled at him not to touch her_. NO! NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!_ That wasn't what had chilled him to the bone though, what really made him shake was the way she had looked at him. Her eyes had been drowning in fear and he had been the cause of it.

* * *

She gripped the handle on the door of the library firmly and turned. It didn't make a sound. She was sure he was in here; she had tried almost everywhere else on her way down here from the console room. Holding her breath she walked in. She didn't know why she was trying to be so quiet. He was going know she was in here when she finally found him.

Skirting the exterior of the library she made her way to where she knew he was sulking. She trailed her hands along the edges of the books as she walked; wondering when was the last time some of these were opened. She wondered if anyone else beside the lonely time lord ever came in here. She had been in here several times, but only on errand to find him. Almost tiptoeing now, she spotted him. He was slumped over exactly where she thought he was going to be.

* * *

He couldn't stop reliving what happened. It was his fault, all she was going through. If he had never gone to that planet she would have never even been created. If he hadn't cared so much about her she wouldn't be here. He wanted more than anything than to remove the memory from his brain, to forget what just happened. He was about to stand up to make his way anywhere else when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Looking at the woman's hand on his shoulder he turned around to look at the owner. "Sorry, if I got your hopes up. It's just me." Amy said smiling softly down at him. He stood up to face her.

"Don't ever say that."

"Say what?"

"That it's just you, it's never just you." He reached forward engulfing her into a large embrace. Surprised she hugged him back tightly. He rested his head against her shoulder, his breathing slow. She could feel how sad he was, it was like a thick fog that engulfed him completely.

"Doctor, I'm sorry." She whispered.

"For what?" He let go of her, so he could look at her, still gripping one of her hands tightly.

"For everything with Rose."

"It's not your fault. No one's fault…but mine I suppose."

"It's not your fault, how on Earth is it your fault?"

"It doesn't really have anything to deal with Earth this—," He stopped when he saw Jack come into his view.

"She's ready for you, if you're ready for her." Jack stated his voice hesitant. Nodding the Doctor followed the other man out, Amy's hand still gripped firmly in his.

* * *

She sat on one of the beds in the med bay. Rory stood next to her, placing a stethoscope on her back. "Okay breath," he stated. She followed his commands.

She was shaking. It was all she had right now to let Rory touch her. When he had first asked to check her vitals she had refused, still staying close to Jack. Jack was different from the Ponds. She had known him before all this had happened. She had learned to trust him, and trust him with her whole heart.

She thought she had felt the same way about the Doctor. She had been sure in fact. She hated the fact that she was so terrified of him. She knew that he wasn't the same man in her dream. She knew that he would never say that or push her away. But that didn't stop her from being so frightened of him.

"You're hearts beating too quickly, but I suppose it's still on an adrenaline high. Other than that you're good." Rory said folding the stethoscope into his hands.

"Thanks," she whispered. She heard a light knocking on the door. Rory went over and opened it. She couldn't see who it was from where she was sitting, but could guess from the conversation.

"Just…don't give her a heart attack." Rory stated. She heard a mumble from the other person as Rory nodded and left the room. She could feel her heartbeat quickening as she waited for him to step into the room.

"Hello." He said when he saw her sitting on the bed.

She grinned slightly at him as he walked up to her, "hello."

"You're shaking."

"Sorry."

"Why?"

"Cause, I'm shaking."

"No, why are you shaking."

"I…I don't know."

"Don't lie to me." He was so close to her she could smell him, but he dared not to touch her.

"I'm quite terrified actually."

"Of me?" She looked up at him guiltily, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry."

"Why?"

"I…I don't know. The dreams I have, they're, they're just so real. In the last one I saw when you left her for the last time. It wasn't a dream. It was a memory. I know that much. It's mostly a memory, the whole thing. I can't deny that…but there are a few parts that are just nightmare. And those parts…are just as real as the memories."

"You shouldn't be sorry," she bit her lip looking up at him. "It's not your fault. I don't know why this is happening though. Can I…" he reached hesitantly for her hand. She nodded, grabbing his hand. Her heart started to get faster as he dropped her hand again.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I promised Rory I wouldn't give you a heart attack."

"Honestly, I don't care." She reached forward grabbing his lapels and pulled him towards her, kissing him firmly. She didn't care how terrified she was of this man. She loved him, unconditionally. That's what she really needed, the one person that she loved. Even if he was the reason she was so frightened.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys...I know I'm the worst! But to be fair I started writing this like three times and my laptop freaked out and deleted it...so I gave up and wrote it on my phone. I also had two tests this week, if that's any excuse at all. I'm so sorry! Please review and let me know what you think about what's going on! **

* * *

She sat in the kitchen, a mug filled with tea clutched in her hands. She was wearing her robe. It was a soft light fabric and it was a light pink. It still smelled the same. It smelled like home...like her mothers tea and the vanilla air fresheners she left everywhere in the flat. If she closed her eyes she could feel the couch below her, she could hear the hum of the tv while the news was on on mute.  
"_Rose, what are you doing here? You're going to be late for work."  
"I don't have work today."_ She responded looking up at her mom. She was wearing her own robe and her favorite pair of slippers. Her hands were pressed against her hips.  
"I_t's a Thursday. You always have work on a Thursday."  
"Not today, I switched shifts with Maggie, she has a wedding on Saturday to go to."_  
_"Oh alright, I'm going to go to the store soon, do you need anything?"  
"No I'm good."  
"Do you need anything?"  
"Uh...no it's okay."  
"Do you need anything?_"  
_"No mum I'm fine."_  
"Rose, do you need anything?" Her name startled her out of her day dream. She saw a concerned Amy looking at her from the doorway.  
"Um...no Amy I'm alright. Thank you though." Amy nodded and disappeared.  
She let out a sigh. She had forgotten her home. What home felt like.  
She could feel him staring at her. She didn't look up. "Are you sure you don't need anything?"  
"I'm fine, really."  
"Alright, well...not right now but later we want to run some tests on you before we go back." She nodded taking another sip from her tea.  
After a long silence Rose spoke quietly, "I miss her, is that bad?" He walked over pulling a chair next to her. He reached over grabbing her hand.  
"Your mum?" She nodded.  
"I shouldn't miss her should I? Missing a woman I've never met." The Doctor was silent, his lips pulled tight. "Rose I..." She looked up at him.  
"No it's okay, don't try and fix this...it's unfixable I suppose." He still held her hand tightly.  
"Rose..."  
"Not everything in this world can be fixed Doctor...like me, can't fix me really." She set her tea on the table, hand shaking. "I'm not natural. I'm not human, not time lord, not the bad wolf, I'm not even Rose Tyler. I'm a clone with my own memories that I'm not supposed to have and her memories, which I don't even deserve to have."  
"Don't say tha-"  
"Just...just let me finish okay? I don't know who I am and I'm haunted by what I am...we need to save the planet and I'm wasting our time...distracting all of you."  
"We're in a time machine...I think it can wait." The Doctor said after a long pause.  
She shook her head and stood up turning to look at him. "Do you love me?"  
"I already told you that." He answered looking up at her.  
"Do you love me?"  
"Yes, of course, of course I do."  
"No, do you love me. Not her. I'm not Rose, I'm a total stranger to you, you've known me for less than a week. Do you..." She took in a deep breath brushing away the few tears that had trickled down her face. "Do you love ME?"  
"Rose..."  
"Never mind...let me ask you something else...if you could go back, before the night when they gave me to you...would you tell them not to? Would you," she stopped to take a sharp breath, tears now blurring her vision. "Would you tell them not to even start with me?"  
"Rose, I...I..."  
"I know. You love her. But although I want to be, more than anything...I'm not her. I'll never be your delicate human Rose. I love you Doctor...more than anything. I don't know where I belong...I don't even know who I am." She turned to leave, her heart beating slow, heavy beats. "After we stop everything that's happening here Doctor...I don't know if I can stay."  
She disappeared out of the doorway leaving the Doctor silent behind her.  
Her words kept echoing through his head...she didn't think that he loved her. She thought he only loved her because she looked like Rose and had her memories.  
She didn't realize was that he did love her. He had loved her the first time she had spoken to him. The way his hearts jumped at the sound of her voice...of every clever thing she had said, of every time she'd made him laugh, and of every time she'd smiled at him. He loved Rose Tyler, however he loved his own Rose, this Rose, as well.


	20. Chapter 20

"Alright you ready Rose?" Jack asked as she sat on the cold table. She nodded taking deep breaths, her hands shaking. She stood up and walked over to the long body length shaped tube. She climbed inside, lying down. She was breathing slowly through her mouth, trying to keep her heart beat low. "Okay, I'm going to start this thing up. It's going to take about thirty minutes to do an entire body scan, do you want anything? There are some headphones in there so you can listen to music. I can grab you a book if you want or a magazine?"

"No, I'm fine." Jack let out a sigh and hit the button. The machine started up making a sound that reminded him of a microwave.

"How is she?" He heard a tentative voice ask from behind him. He turned to look at the Doctor.

"You alight?"

"I've been better…can she hear us?"

"No, she has head phones on and the tube alone makes it impossible to hear."

"I'm on a rollercoaster Jack. One moment she's kissing me and the next she's screaming because she's terrorized of me."

"Well I've had that happen before but…uh…I understand why it must be so frustrating."

"She said I didn't love her. She said that I loved the original Rose and not her."

"Well do you?"

"No, I told her that I loved her and I meant her. I was so hesitant about her in the beginning. So scared of what was to come. But even if she isn't the human Rose, she's still Rose."

She took in a deep breath. Jack had been leaning against the microphone the entire time, letting her in on the conversation.

"What I don't understand is her dreams. Not only is she remembering things she shouldn't, but she has memories of things she wasn't even here for." The Doctor said, taking a seat in the chair next to Jack.

"What do you mean?"

"She told me that in her dream, she dreamed about when I left the other Rose on the beach with the other me. I never told her about that, no one had told her about that, but yet she knew it."

"What about the Tardis, could the Tardis have…I don't know…put it in her dream?"

"I mean, she could've but why would she do that?"

"Maybe she wanted Rose to know, know about what happened? The Tardis has a special connection with Rose, more than anyone else that I know."

"I…I…how's the testing going?" He changed the subject hoping to distract himself for thinking too much about it.

"Good, no red flags yet, but we've gotten to about her ankles in the scan. I have a bad feeling that what we have to worry about will be the last part of the scan. We have about twenty five minutes until we reach that time."

"Right, I'm going to go worry about the Krillitanes…or at least try." Jack nodded, releasing the microphone button.

…

Amy and Rory sat in the library; the file that they had gotten from Jack sprawled out in front of them. "Right, so any brilliant ideas?" Amy looked over at Rory who shrugged. "Great."

"Hello Ponds," the Doctor walked into the room. He strode over to the table they were at, sitting in one of the chairs across from them.

"I have no idea how to stop this. All I know is that the central control panel is here. If we want to do anything to stop what ever this is we need to get here." Rory stated to the central of the floor.

"Rory, remember last week when your laptop crashed because of the virus it picked up in 2090?"

"Yeah, you refused to fix it."

"Do you still have it?"

"Yeah, it's in my room."

"Good, we're going to give Chemcorps system a virus that doesn't exist yet…Now all we need to do is find out how to get…there." He pointed at the spot Rory had indicated to earlier.

"Right well let—" Amy started until Jack interrupted her.

"Sorry about interrupting…uh…Doctor you're going to want to see this."

* * *

"What is that?" He took the scan of Rose's brain into his hands.

"I'm not sure…" Jack said referring to the small black square pressed against the side of her brain.

The Doctor leaned over the paper before letting out an "Oh!" and running out of the room. He returned a minute later carrying a book. He flipped through it until he reached a page and then showed it to Jack. "Rose has a bug."

"What do you mean?"

"Someone's chipped her."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know…maybe they want to keep an eye on us or they want information from me. All I know is that if we leave that chip inside of her brain not only will her nightmares get worse, but she'll begin to lose mental function."

"So she's what, a Trojan horse?" The Doctor nodded slowly.

"A Trojan horse I'd very much like to keep."

* * *

**As always please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

"Where are we going?" Amy asked as the Doctor started up the time machine.

"There's a hospital on New Earth that owes Rose and I a favor."

"And we're just going there?"

"Yes, Rose needs that chip out of her head."

"I thought we couldn't leave."

"It is a bit risky yes, but I'm not doing it myself or letting anyone in this century do it."

"Are you okay?" Amy asked making the Doctor stop and look up at her.

"Yes, of course, why wouldn't I be."

"You, are a terrible liar."

"I am not!" He said his mouth slightly open as he tried to express his shocked emotion with his facial features.

"Doctor will you tell me about how you met her?"

"What?" He looked up from where he was tinkering with the time machine.

"How'd you meet Rose?"

"I was in the basement of this shop, looking for the living plastic. The living plastic had taken control over all of the shop dummies. Well I was about to blow the place up when-"

"You were what?"

"About to blow the place up. Anyway like I was saying I was in the basement about to leave when I heard yelling. I followed the voice, listening to some girl talking about how she thought it must be all one big joke. Well I followed the voice until I found her trapped against the wall by a couple of the dummies. Well I grabbed her hand and I told her to run."

He closed his eyes. He could see her. Her hair falling in her face as she looked utterly terrified. He could feel her hand in his for the first time. He should have known that she was special, should've felt it by the way his hearts started to beat faster when he touched her for the first time. "Run," it had been the first thing he had told her.

He remembered the first words she had spoken to him, he laughed to himself remembering the first word she ever said to him. "You pulled his arm off!" "She had been so clever," he told Amy "wrong but clever. Thinking that the dummies had been students pulling a prank."

"What did you look like back then? Is that when you wore suits and trainers?" He laughed turning to the monitor on the console. He typed into it and then rotated it so that Amy could see the picture that was on it. It was a picture of him as his ninth self with Rose next to him. It was a picture from the second time they went to satellite five.

"Oh my Gosh!" Amy said covering her mouth and stifling a laugh. She recognized the man from the photo in Rose's room but that picture had been from a further distance, this one was much closer and detailed.

"Yes I know, the leather jacket right? I thought I was such a macho man, so tough."

"No it's not that," Amy said still trying to hide her laughter.

"What!?"

"Its...its the ears."

"What, what's wrong with the ears!?"

"They're quite large...don't you think."

"No they're not, that would be like saying my chin now is...oh nevermind! My ears were a normal size!"

"Well that's a lie and we all know it." Another voice came from the doorway that led to the hallway. The Doctor and Amy both looked up to see Rose, now walking down the stairs.

"See!" Amy stated, now no longer trying to hide her giggling. "Rose, agrees with me and she was there."

He looked over at the blonde, "you really thought they were big?"

"Yes," she said, her eyes soft showing that she was sorry but a smile still on her face, "but I loved those big ears."

"You could fly with those things, no time machine needed." Jack stated walking into the console room with Rory next to him.

"Eh! Let's all just insult my ears why don't we!" The Doctor stated. Rose let out a small laugh, he looked like a little boy who was being bullied by his older brothers. She walked over to him placing a light peck on his cheek.

"They were brilliant ears Doctor, my favorite of all of your ears."

"Good." The Tardis landed making it's familiar wheezing sound. He looked down at her, his eyes filled with concern, her eyes filled with worry. "You ready?"

She nodded, taking a large gulp. "I hate cat nurses."

"Not an irrational hatred, come on, lets go." He grabbed her hand walking out of the Tardis with Jack right behind them.

"Cat nurses?" Rory asked taking Amy's hand in his.

"It's New Earth," Amy shrugged following after them.


	22. Chapter 22

**Being sick + midterms = I don't get anything I want to done. I'm so sorry this took so long! Please forgive me. Review!**

* * *

Rory sat awkwardly next to Amy. He kept glancing up and then back down at his hands. "Will you stop staring, it's rude," Amy whispered to him, shoving her elbow into his side.

"I'm sorry, it's just…they're…you know…cats." He said glancing up to see another nurse walk past him. Amy shook her head. She watched the Doctor as he paced back and forth. It reminded her of the time she waited in the waiting room for her friend after she had gotten in a car accident. Jack came up to him carry a mug. The Doctor took it from him.

"Need anything else?" He shook his head. Jack nodded and walked off sitting in a chair across the room from Amy and Rory. The Doctor walked over to the couple slumping down next to them.

"I really hope he doesn't start exploring." Amy raised her eyebrow and looked over at the time lord.

"Why not?"

"Because if he does he's going to run into a fellow named the face of Boe…which will be really quite difficult to explain..."

"The face of Boe?" Rory asked the Doctor nodding.

"It's a long story, let's just say it would create a paradox or two."

* * *

She felt a light throbbing in her head and then she could see the intense white light. Sitting up she felt the throbbing grow slightly stronger. She was alone, in what looked like a private room. The Doctor must have pulled a lot of strings to get her into the room.

"Hello Rose Tyler," she glanced up to see a nurse standing over her.

"Uh, hi," she hadn't noticed the cat woman before, she had been as quiet as well…a cat.

"I am going to give you your pain medication now before the pain starts up again. It will make you act a little strange."

"A little strange?" The woman nodded injecting a blue liquid into her IV before Rose could protest.

"The Doctor will come and get you now, it will be hard to keep your composure, I will warn the Doctor about the pain medication you are taking." The nurse left and Rose immediately felt her head jumping into the clouds, it was like she was drugged up after having her wisdom teeth out all over again.

* * *

"She's ready to see you now Doctor." A nurse came out to the waiting room. The Doctor jumped to his feet and followed after her, Jack, Amy, and Rory not too far behind. When they arrived at the door the nurse turned to look at the Doctor again. "Doctor you must be forewarned that your Rose is on very strong painkillers. She will not be behaving much like herself."

They walked in to see Rose sitting on the bed, swinging her legs back and forth. There was a huge smile on her face when she saw the Doctor. "Hey!"

"Hello." She stood up wobbling slightly; she walked over to him wrapping her arms around him.

"Did I ever told you that I love you!?" She almost yelled her words mumbling together.

"Yes, you did." The Doctor held her tightly around the waist as she continued to smile at him.

"What about the time I ate your banana and I told you that you already ate it. Did I tell you that?" He let out a laugh.

"No, you didn't tell me about that, but I do remember that."

"What about the time that I totally checked you out after you regenerated but I said that I was just staring at your new suit, did I tell you about that?!"

"No, you didn't tell me about that either."

"What about the time that I—" The Doctor planted his hand over her mouth, getting an outraged noise from her.

"You know what Rose; I think that's enough of the confessions for right now. Let's get you back into the Tardis why don't we."

* * *

He was in his room reading a book. It was a place he tried to spend very little time in but he needed to sleep at some point that night. Reading the last page he heard the door open. "Hold on." He reached his hand up pausing whoever was at the door. He finished the page and closed the book. Looking up he saw Rose standing in his doorway.

She was wearing a baggy t-shirt and her favorite pair of flannel bottoms. "Hi."

"Hello. Seems we've been saying that a lot lately."

"Seems so." She shuffled awkwardly in the door way.

"I…I think the drugs they gave me finally wore off."

"Are you in any pain?"

"No, no I'm fine. More mentally there than I was before, so that's good." He smiled as he placed the book back down on the night stand.

"Yes, you were…quite strange because of them." She let out a laugh. "Did you really check me out?"

"Maybe…?" She pulled her lips in tightly.

"Are you okay?" He asked as she finally walked into the room, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Yes, I…I'm just still scared to…you know…go to bed." She shrugged. "I know it's stupid, I should just go." She moved to stand up but he grabbed her by the wrist.

"Rose, will you sleep in here with me?"

"In here? Isn't this you're inner sanctum or something?" He laughed letting her wrist go as Rose climbed up to sit in the spot next to him on the bed.

"Yes, in here."

"You know I've only seen this room once before. I barely knew where to go to get here. Do you mind if I…?" She gestured to the room and stood up after he nodded. She started to look around it. He remembered the time that she had been here last. It had been the last night they had spent in the Tardis together. He didn't know then, that it would be the last time.

She had asked him what his room looked like and he shrugged saying, "_Well there's a bed, a nightstand or two, some drawers I suppose."_

_"Come on, can I see it? Please? You've been in my room hundreds of times before."_

_"Ugh, fine but just a glance." _She hadn't seen much of the room; he had let her peek in it for a few seconds before shutting the door.

_"That's it, come on Rose let's do something that isn't so boring!" _He had dragged her back out into the console room, setting the Tardis for Earth.

"Don't you have any pictures?" Rose asked looking at him. He nodded and reached into the drawer next to his desk.

"Only a few." He handed her the few small scraps of paper. One was of a girl Rose had seen a few times before. She was the Doctor's granddaughter. Another was of Sarah Jane. There were a few others she didn't recognize. When she got to the last picture she let out a small cry. It was a picture of her.

"Am I that important to you?"

"Always. Come on Rose, you're tired, you need your sleep. Big day ahead of us tomorrow." She walked back to the bed climbing under the covers. He slipped of his shoes and pulled of his suspenders and tie and slid in next to her.

"Don't you own pajamas?" "

"Probably," he reached his arm around her and turned the light off, she nestled her head against his chest. The double heart beats lulling her to sleep. "Don't worry Rose. I'll be right here if you need me."


	23. Chapter 23

She sat up with a start. He woke up when he felt her sit up. Turning to look at her he saw her wide eyed staring into the dark. "Did you have another nightmare?"

She shook her head looking back at him. "Just a dream this time, no nightmare."

"Do you want to talk about it?" She closed her eyes and slid back down so that her head was back against his chest.

"Not really, just promise me something."

"Anything."

"Love me separately than her."

"Than who?"

"The other me. I don't want you to love me as if I was her. I want you to love her." He had started running his hands through her hair as she spoke, twisting the long blond hair around his fingers in curls.

"You want me to love her too?"

"Oh course. I know she still loves you even though she has someone else to love as well. I want you to love her. She deserves it after all." She smiled over at him. "I just want you to love her and love me, but not as the same person."

"Okay." He said quietly, still running one of his hands through her hair. "Any other promises?"

"Not that I can think of…oh I have one, you can stay with me forever."

"Yes, Ma'am. Anything else?"

"You need to be careful, I might take advantage of you and your promises and you won't like it." She rolled over so that she was on her stomach as she started to finger the buttons on his shirt.

"I doubt that Rose Tyler." He smiled down at her pulling the hair that had fallen in front of her eyes out of her face.

"You doubt that I'd take advantage of you?"

"No, I doubt that I wouldn't like it." He grinned at her as she reached over and grabbed him by the lapels pulling him into her.

* * *

"Morning," Amy smiled at him over her mug of tea as he walked into the kitchen.

"Morning," he shuffled towards the fridge grabbing a carton of juice from inside and drinking straight from it.

"Did you have a good night?" She was still smiling goofily at him over her mug.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?"

"Like what?" She tried to make a straight face but failed, breaking into the grin again.

"Like that!" He pointed accusingly at her, "Why are you smiling like that?"

"Let's just say, you can hear a lot with these thin walls." The Doctor's face dropped as he looked at her in a shocked expression.

"The walls aren't that thin!" He rushed over to the closest wall, knocking on it repeatedly before pressing his ear against it.

"No, you're right, they aren't that thin. I just want to see how you'd react if I told you they were." Her grin was enormous now. She sat her mug down in the sink before turning to look back at him. She laughed when she saw his expression. He was blushing a dark, dark red.

"But how'd you…?"

"Hmm, let me think. Two people who are deeply undoubtedly almost obnoxiously in love are left alone over night in a certain time lords room what do you thinks going to happen?"

"How'd you know Rose was in my room?"

"Bumped into her this morning as she was going to the bathroom, asked her how her night was. She blushed almost as badly as you are before she told me that it was 'good' and practically ran away. Plus, there's always the problem with the thin walls." She walked past him out of the kitchen patting the wall as she exited, leaving him alone.

* * *

"Right, ready to return to case?" Jack asked walking into the console room. The Doctor had already punched the coordinates into the Tardis. The Ponds and Rose were close by, waiting to exit.

"Ready as ever," Rose stated standing up. She was already dressed for work, wearing heels that made her almost as tall as the Doctor.

"Good, let's finish this shall we." Jack stated as the Doctor walked to the door opening it as Amy and Rory walked out. Rose clicked out next, kissing the Doctor lightly on the cheek.

"See you soon." She whispered before walking out of the door.

"You ready Doc?" Jack asked as he was last to leave.

"I think so. We've got a pretty good plan."

"Yeah, I think it's going to work out really well." Jack walked out of the Tardis as the Doctor was thanking the fact that at least not all of the inhabitants of the Tardis knew about Amy's discovery. Jack turned to look back at the Doctor, "well maybe not as well as last night was for you, but we can hope." Before the Doctor could muster a response Jack let out a laugh, "don't worry about it, it's just the thin walls."

* * *

**As always review! It keeps me going. (Also I really want to know what you thought about this chapter and if it made sense!)**


	24. Chapter 24

**As always review!**

* * *

Standing up she pulled her skirt up and her shirt down. She couldn't believe she was going to do this. To begin with she was pretty sure that Mr. Argo was an alien, a gross gargoyle looking alien. But then again she was an alien too, if she thought about it. But she was pretty sure that krillitines were not attracted to part human, part time lord clones. She shrugged, unbuttoning her shirt a little more.

Sure she was about to make a fool of herself. Sure Jack probably would've been much better at this. But she had a job to do and the Doctor was watching, she knew that. So why not play up the part? "Mr. Argo," she called walking into his room. The man looked up at her, his eyebrows bunching at the woman in front of him.

"What is it Ms. Tyler? I did not call you in." She let out an exasperated sigh and pulled the clip that was holding her hair up out.

"No, you're right. I'm so sorry to trouble you Mr. Argo but you see I need a box from the top shelf above my desk and I just can't reach it. Could you by chance grab it for me?" She started playing with her hair questioning if she looked alluring or just straight up ridiculous. "Oh, oops," She dropped her clip on the ground behind her. She turned around; making sure Argo had a good view of her butt as she bent down slowly. Yes, ridiculous…she was definitely ridiculous.

When she stood back up she saw that the man was staring at a folder and not her at all, "fine Ms. Tyler I will help you with your box conundrum."

"Oh thank you Mr. Argo! It's just out here."

Everyone else was waiting pressed against the hallway wall so that no one could see them. The Doctor was in the front of the group waiting for Rose to walk out with Argo. When she did so he almost choked. He did not remember Rose's skirt being so high, or her shirt being so low. He hated this part of the plan. He had made that very clear to Jack.

"Why didn't you just fetch that husband of yours to get it for you?" They heard Argo ask as he stepped out of the office.

"Oh he's probably busy…and he isn't too gifted in the height department anyway if you know what I mean." Jack let out a stifled laugh as the Doctor shook his head. When Argo reached for the box the Doctor signaled them and the group of four carefully walked into Rose's boss's office. Hitting the switch that opened the wall they crept behind it shutting it again behind them.

"Here's your box Ms. Tyler. Next time please find a ladder." She nodded as the man walked back into his office. She let out a sigh as she readjusted herself, pulling her skirt down and buttoning her shirt back up. She was pretty sure that she could've gotten Argo to get the box down for her without trying to "seduce him" as Jack had put it.

* * *

After finding their way through the maze of hallways the group finally arrived at the console room. Rory was sent in to do his job. The two men standing guard at the door were startled by Rory as he arrived in front of them. "Uh, yes hello. I've seem to have gotten lost. Do you know where the nearest bathroom is?" A minute later Rory was being escorted by both guards to a holding cell on the other side of the floor.

"Are you sure using getting my fiancé imprisoned was the best way to get rid of the guards?" Amy asked as they reached the control panel. Amy pulled out the laptop she had been carrying, connecting the two with a USB cable.

"Don't worry about it, he has a tracking device on him, we'll pick him up in the Tardis after we're done." Jack assured her as the Doctor took the laptop from her and started typing into it furiously.

"Done, come on. Let's get out of here before anyone comes back."

* * *

"Mr. Argo." Rose said coming back into his office.

"Yes, Ms. Tyler. What is it this time?"

"You're meeting is about to start with the board heads."

"I thought that meeting was at three!" He stood up grabbing his suitcase and leaving. Rose waited until he was gone opening the door for the group.

"He's going to be back as soon as he discovers the empty conference room. Let's hurry." Rose said as the group of now three joined her.

"Let's go fetch my fiancé." Amy stated as they made their way out of the building.


End file.
